My Name
by Yatzstar
Summary: Space is a very large place. Who knows the sort of people one may meet? Khanolly Xover
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I may or may not go places with this, but hey, I think Khanolly is my new OTP.**_

_**Also, I'm new to the Star Trek fandom, so please don't kill me if I get something wrong!**_

_Calm, collected, professional._

Molly Hooper felt a flash of irritation as she felt the weakness in her knees, and the adrenaline racing through her veins. If only her thoughts could be easily reflected to her outer self.

"Ah, Miss Hooper! You're the new pathologist, yes?"

Molly snapped out of her thoughts as the Captain of the USS _Enterprise _shook her hand heartily.

"James T. Kirk. Pleasure to meet you." He beamed. Molly decided instantly that she liked this fellow. "Regulation states that you call me Captain, but I really don't mind if you call me Jim." He went on, leading Molly down the sleek metal corridors of the starship.

"Thank you, sir." Molly replied, smoothing her sky-blue skirt nervously. The two reached the bridge, and Molly took in the faces of the twelve or so people working there.

"Captain on ze bridge!" Called a young red-shirted boy with a thick Russian accent. An African woman with dark hair stood, and approached them.

"Uhura, this is Molly Hooper." Jim told her. "Molly, this is Nyota Uhura, our communications officer."

Molly shook the woman's hand as Kirk went to the captain's chair.

"Welcome to the _Enterprise!" _Uhura smiled. "You'll love it here! Some of the crew can come off as a bit crusty as first, like Bones for instance, but trust me, we're all one big family."

Molly managed a smile at last, her uneasiness fading away. She had been on starships before with dictator-like captains, and the crew no better than slaves, but these people seemed very close-knit and friendly.

"Thank you, Uhura." She said. "Where is the science lab? I think the Captain mentioned a…Bones, was it? That I needed to meet."

"I believe that I can show you the way." Said a voice behind her. Molly turned, and found herself staring up at a tall, blue-shirted man. Well, Vulcan, probably, judging by the pointed ears and slanted eyebrows. His dark eyes contrasted sharply with his pale skin, and seemed to bore right through the human.

"Ah, yes," Uhura said. "Spock, this is Molly Hooper, the new pathologist. Molly, this is Spock, the first officer."

Spock didn't offer to shake hands, only kept them clasped behind his back and bowed to Molly slightly.

"It is…a pleasure to meet you." He said at last. Molly remembered that Vulcans didn't greet the same way as humans did.

"I will show the science lab, if you so desire." Said the Vulcan. Molly nodded hesitantly.

"Um, yes, that would be nice, thank you."

Spock spun on his heel and made for the door without another word.

"Don't mind him," Uhura murmured. "He'll take some getting used to, but he's alright."

Molly nodded, noting that information, and hurrying after the Vulcan.

The human trailed after Spock as he navigated the corridors of the _Enterprise. _Molly had never liked Vulcans—their lack of emotions and peculiar habits had always repelled her. As Spock passed a doorway, a shout came from it.

"Hey Spock, gimmie a hand in here!"

The Vulcan paused, looking in the doorway.

"I am afraid that is not possible, Mr. McCoy, as I am not capable of detaching my hands on such short notice."

Molly almost laughed, until she realized he was being serious. Inside the room, which looked to be a cell block of sorts, were several computers. At one of them sat a brown-haired human in a blue shirt like Molly's and Spock's.

"Just help me!" The man said in exasperation. Spock obliged, stepping into the room with Molly in tow.

"Who's this?" The man scowled at Molly.

"This is Molly Hooper, assigned as pathologist." Spock informed him. The man raised an eyebrow.

"So you're with me, then? Good, I could use the help."

He shook her hand, smiling slightly. "Leo McCoy, at your service. You can call me Bones."

Molly nodded, as Bones turned back to Spock.

"This blood sample regenerates like crazy. We recovered from a hospital in London. Apparently its transfusion saved some kid's life."

"Yes," Spock said. "Of what importance is that?"

"So, that kid's dad happened to be the guy who we think blew up the memorial archives." Bones said. "And we've got a match, but it doesn't make any sense! It's to a fellow who didn't exist until a year ago."

Spock studied the readings. Molly did likewise, thanking her university studying.

"Perhaps it is a fake identification?" Spock inquired. "Have you showed the Captain yet?"

"I just managed to dig this up now," Bones admitted, "So no. I'll show him now."

He stood, nodded at Molly.

"You wait here, Miss Hooper. We'll just fetch Kirk, and be back in a tick."

"Alright," Molly agreed. She watched the two men vanish out the door. Once they were gone, she turned back to the glass-walled cell, and just about had a heart attack.

Upon first entering, she hadn't paid much attention to the cell's occupant. A black-clad figure asleep on the bench was all she had bothered to register. Now, the person was standing, and staring right at her, unblinking.

Molly approached cautiously, even though the glass was bulletproof and nothing could get in or out. The man was at least a foot taller than her, and his marble-like features were unnaturally pale in the harsh light. His crystalline eyes watched her every move, like some great bird of prey.

"Who are you?" Molly asked once she was within ten feet of the glass. The man didn't answer, simply lifted his chin slightly and blinked slowly. Molly found herself studying his every move, trying to read him. She had gotten rather good at that in the university. The only problem was, this fellow displayed absolutely no emotion. His face was a mask, the only sign of anything being the burning intensity of his glass-like eyes.

"What's your name?" Molly asked again. The man remained silent. Molly caught the slight flare of his nostrils, and the tiniest tilt of his head, as though he had smelled something interesting. Molly narrowed her eyes, wondering how he could smell anything through half an inch of glass.

Molly jumped as Kirk burst into the room, followed by Spock.

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?" The Captain shouted, eyes like flint. The man turned his gaze from Molly to regard Kirk with something like contempt. When he spoke, his voice was low and dangerous, like a panther's purr, but held the tone of one explaining the obvious to a very small child.

"There are men and women in all those torpedoes, Captain, I put them there."

Kirk and Spock exchanged a glance as Molly stepped back nervously.

"Who in blazes are you?" Kirk growled. The man was silent, his only movement being to shoot Molly a glance of…was that exasperation?

"A remnant of a time long-past." He said at last. "Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke, things would be…different."

The man turned his gaze to Spock. "But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space; my ship was found adrift, I alone was revived."

"I looked up John Harrison." Kirk said coldly. "Until a year ago, he didn't exist."

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help advance his cause." The man snarled, his crystalline eyes flashing with savagery. "A smokescreen to conceal my true identity."

He turned to look straight at Molly, sending a chill down her spine as his gaze bored into her.

"My name," He stated, "Is _Khan."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, I know there are some continuity errors in here, but...bear with me. Still new at this whole Trekkie thing.**

_"__My name," He stated, "Is _Khan_." _

Kirk raised an eyebrow, unfazed as the ferocity in Khan's face reverted back into the deadpan expression.

"Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a three-hundred year old frozen man for help?"

"Because I am better." Khan stated.

"At what?"

"Everything."

_So modest, _Molly thought.

"Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized sect at a civilized time." Khan went on. "And for that, he needed a warrior's mind. _My _mind. To design weapons, and warships."

"You are suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect?" Spock asked.

"He wanted to exploit my _savagery!" _Khan snarled. "Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock."

Molly felt a shiver go down her spine as the corners of Khan's lips turned up in a sneering smile.

"You, you can't even break a rule; how would you be expected to break bone?" Khan hissed. Spock's dark eyes remained as emotionless as ever, though Molly noted the tiniest tense of his shoulder muscles.

"Marcus used me to design weapons, to help his realize his vision of a militarized Starfleet." Khan swept on, turning to Kirk. "He sent you to use those weapons. To fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. And then, he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome."

The man's eyes were narrowed, as though he were enjoying watching Kirk's reaction to this news.

"The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about; the war he always wanted."

"No," Kirk growled, pacing in front of the cell. "No. I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them, in cold blood!"

"Marcus took my crew from me!" Khan snarled, turning his back in anger.

"You are a murderer!" Kirk shouted.

"He used my friends to control me!" Khan breathed out, keeping his back turned. Molly watched him carefully.

"I tried to smuggle them to safety," The man murmured, seemingly talking to himself. "By concealing them in the very weapons I had designed. But I was discovered."

Against all logical reasoning, Molly felt the tiniest shred of sympathy for the man, but she forced it down. He was a killer.

"I had no choice but to escape alone." Khan breathed. "And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every—single one of the people I hold most dear."

Molly raised an eyebrow. Despite his back being turned, Khan's tone and the tense of his neck muscles told her that he was under a great deal of stress. He sounded as though he might be crying.

"So I responded in kind." Khan growled, stronger this time. He turned to face Kirk and Spock, and Molly noted the single tear that traced its path down his jaw.

"My crew is my family, Kirk." Khan told him. "Is there anything you would not do for your family?"

Kirk looked uncertain of how to answer, but he was saved from having to do so when the commlink buzzed.

_"__Proximity alert, sir." _Came the voice. _"There's a ship at warp heading right for us."_

"Klingons?" Kirk called.

"At warp?" Khan asked. "No, Kirk. We both know who it is."

_"__I don't think so," _The comm responded. _"It's not coming at us from Kronos." _

Kirk stared at Khan, unwilling to end their time, but finally he turned and raced from the room, with Spock on his heels, leaving Molly alone with the Augment.

The human looked at Khan, unsure of what to do. Finally, she mustered her courage, and stepped forwards, placing her fingertips on the glass.

"I-I'm sorry about your crew," She stammered. Khan regarded her coldly for a few moments. Molly noticed that he hadn't bothered to wipe away the wetness that remained on his cheek. Finally, the Augment lifted his hand, placing it flat on the glass opposite Molly's. His hand was almost twice the size of the human's.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asked. Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Khan waited for her to answer. Finally, she sighed.

"No, I don't. Why?"

The Augment nodded. "That is good. The feeling one gets upon first seeing one of the opposite gender would be better defined as lust. Therefore, feeling love at the first meeting of someone is physically impossible among humans."

Molly rolled her eyes, turning to leave and be rid of his rambling. She was almost to the door, when Khan's final words made her stop in her tracks.

"However, I am not human."

She whipped around to face him, meeting his glacier-like stare, and the tiniest lift of one eyebrow. Molly decided instantly that she didn't ever want to see him again, and fled the room.

The human made her way back to the bridge, finding her stomach fluttering and her heart racing. Fear, she decided. That was the most logical emotion.

Upon reaching the bridge, she found a transmission being broadcast. There must have been another ship nearby. Molly stood next to Uhura as she caught what the man on the other end was saying.

"…exactly what I was hoping to spare you from." He was saying.

"Who's that?" Molly whispered to Uhura.

"Admiral Marcus," She murmured in reply. "Captain of the USS _Vengance."_

Molly nodded, as Marcus went on.

"…believing his superior intelligence could help protect us from whatever came at us next."

The Admiral leaned forwards. "But I made a mistake. Now the blood of everybody he's killed is on my hands. Now, I'm asking you, give him to me, so that I can end what I started."

Kirk considered this from the Captain's chair.

"And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir?" Asked Jim. "Fire them at the Klingons and end seventy-two lives? And start a war in the process?"

Marcus's eyes became hard as steel.

"He put those people in those torpedoes." Said the Admiral. "and I didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside of them. You saw what that man can do by himself; can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of his crew?"

The man sat back, as he continued. "What else did he tell you, that he's a peacekeeper? He's playing you, son, don't you see that? Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of him."

Kirk and Spock exchanged a look.

"Now I'm going to ask you again." Marcus said. "One last time, son. Lower your shields. Tell me where he is."

Kirk considered this.

"He's in engineering, sir." He said at last. "But I'll have him moved to the transporter room right away."

"I'll take it from here." Marcus said firmly. Then the trandmission cut off.

"Do not drop those shields, Mr. Sulu." Kirk ordered.

"Aye, sir."

Khan in engineering? Molly frowned. That couldn't be right. Apparently Spock was thinking the same thing, for he approached the Captain as he rose from the chair.

"Captain, given your awareness of Khan's true location in the med bay, may I know the details of your plan?" The Vulcan inquired.

"I told Marcus we were bringing a fugitive back to Earth." Kirk replied as he headed to the comm. "That's what we're going to do. Mr. Chekov, can we warp?"

"Sir, if we go to warp, we run ze risk of seriously damaging ze core!" Came Chekov's heavily accented voice.

"Can we do it?" Kirk persisted.

"Technically, yes, but I would not advise it, Captain." Came the reply.

"Noted." Kirk said, then ended the transmission. "Mr. Sulu, set course for Earth."

"Yes, sir."

Molly turned to Uhura. "Um, would you be able to point me to the med bay? Spock sort of got distracted, and I only made it as far as the cell block."

Nyota grinned. "Of course, Molly. Right this way!"

As they passed through the sleek corridors of the ship, Molly tried to memorize the layout. Suddenly the vessel shuddered, and the human stumbled as the ship shot into hyperspace.

"Yeah, I was just like you when I first joined," Uhura laughed. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

The two reached an intersection, and the woman pointed.

"Just down that corridor, second door on the right."

"Thanks," Molly said gratefully. Uhura smiled at her before turning and heading back to the bridge.

Molly turned to go in the direction Uhura had indicated, and was nearly run over by a blue-dressed blonde woman racing down the hall at top speed. Molly just managed to leap aside as the woman charged past, throwing a swift apology over her shoulder as she raced towards the bridge.

Molly stared after her in confusion for a moment, before heading to the med bay. The door slid smoothly open, and she called out,

"Bones? Is there anything I can…"

She trailed off as she noticed who was sitting on the examination table, surrounded by four blaster-armed, red-shirted guards.

Khan's head turned ever so slightly as she entered, just enough to fix her with his crystalline gaze. Molly saw Bones talking to a blonde-haired woman in the back, and went far around Khan and his guards, pretending not to notice him.

The human could feel the Augment's gaze on her as Bones finished speaking to the other nurse and turned to her.

"Miss Hooper," He smiled slightly. "What do you need?"

"Um, well," She stammered, "I was wondering if there was anything I could do."

Bones considered this. "No, I don't think so. Not unless someone comes in asking for—"

The ship shook violently, nearly sending both humans to the floor.

"What in blazes—" Bones shouted, regaining his balance and rushing to the comm.

"Bridge, this is the med bay, what's happening?"

"Enemy ship attacking," Came the reply. "Major hull damage."

"But we're at warp!" Bones exclaimed. "That's not possible!"

Molly turned to look at Khan. He was staring at her with an expression that told her he knew exactly what was going on.

"What-?!" She asked breathlessly. The ship lurched again and groaned, throwing Molly and Bones into each other.

"Secure the bay!" Bones shouted, regaining his balance and steadying Molly. "Brace yourselves!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Night, in answer to your question, yes, this will keep a T rating. I've yet to find a Khanolly fic that isn't rated M, and that really annoys me, because porn is just wrong -_- So don't you worry :)**

**Also, let's pretend that the ****_Enterprise's _****transport beams are still functioning in this chapter, because I just realized that they aren't in the movie, and they are in this chapter _**

"Secure the bay!" Bones shouted, regaining his balance and steadying Molly. "Brace yourselves!"

The armed guards, to their credit, didn't move, but the blue-clad crew members rushed about, sealing the door and cabinets to keep anything from falling out, then holding on desperately to anything bolted to the floor.

Molly crouched under an examination table with Bones, staring in amazement at the armed guards, who absorbed each impact with a shifting of weight. Khan didn't move at all—just kept his gaze fixed ahead, steady through the shuddering of the _Enterprise._

Then, just as suddenly as they had started, the ship became still. The impacts halted.

"What in blazes is going on?" Bones growled, heaving himself upright. The ship was quiet except for the distant warble of emergency alarms.

"We're not at warp anymore," Molly noted, feeling the absence of the hum of hyperspace.

"Nope," Bones agreed, checking on the other doctors and nurses. "Probably headed to Earth. Shouldn't be too far from there now."

Molly looked at Khan, trying to read his gaze for answers, but all she received was the same unnerving stare. She quickly turned back to Bones as he punched the comm.

"Bridge, this is the med bay." He said. "What's going on?"

"Carol is trying to negotiate with her father," Came the murmured reply that Molly recognized as Uhura. "I don't think it's going too—oh dear!"

The comm cut off abruptly. Molly frowned.

"This just gets stranger and stranger," Bones growled as he tried again. No response.

Molly hugged her arms, and realized her sleeve had a sizable rip in it.

"Oh, goodness," She murmured. Bones noticed the hole.

"Probably got that caught on one of the metal bolts under the exam table," He told her, heading to a cabinet and rummaging in it. "I've got a spare uniform in here, but it's a men's. Will that be alright?"

"Sure," Molly murmured. Bones directed her to a bathroom where she could change.

When Molly came out again, Kirk was just coming in the door, looking quite angry. Bones had taken a seat at a desk, and was messing with some sort of furball.

Kirk stood in front of Khan, directly in the Augment's line of sight. Molly hated to admit it, but the black-clad Augment was far more intimidating than the Captain of the _Enterprise._

"Tell me everything you know about that ship." Kirk ordered coldly.

"Dreadnaught Class," Khan said after a slight pause. "Two times the size, three times the speed, advanced weaponry. Modified for a minimal crew. Unlike most Federation vessels, it's built solely for combat."

Kirk considered this.

"I will do everything I can," He said at last, "to make you answer for what you did."

If that news worried Khan, he didn't show it with even a blink. He simply waited for Kirk to continue.

"But right now, I need your help." Kirk admitted.

"In exchange for what?" Khan asked immediately. Did everything have to be a bargain with this man, Molly wondered.

"You said you'd do anything for your crew." Jim reminded the Augment. "I can guarantee their safety."

"Captain…" Khan breathed, his voice a contemptuous purr. "You can't even guarantee the safety of your own crew."

Molly could tell the Augment had struck a nerve. Kirk glanced over to Bones.

"Bones, what are you doing with that Tribble?"

"Tribble's dead," Bones replied. "I'm injecting Khan's platelets into the deceased tissue. Khan's cells regenerate like nothing I've ever seen, and I want to know why."

Kirk returned his gaze to Khan's, silently trying to stare him down.

"Are you coming with me, or not?"

Khan was silent, analyzing this offer. Finally, he leaned forwards, planting his feet firmly on the floor, and rising to his full height—a good four inches above Kirk, Molly noticed.

One of the guards unlocked the binders from the Augment's wrists, though the four remained around Khan.

As the Augment was being led out the door, he turned his head and gave Molly a piercing look that she could have sworn meant, _You have not seen the last of me._

Once he was gone, Molly realized her knees were weak, and that she had been holding her breath. She exhaled, gripping the examination table for support.

"I'm going to the bridge to see what's going on," Bones told her. "Come if you want."

He smiled slightly. "You look good in pants."

"Um—th-thanks," Molly stammered, trailing after him as he headed out the door.

Upon reaching the bridge, Bones went straight to Spock and demanded what was going on. Molly was surprised to see the Vulcan in the Captain's chair, as he calmly explained that Kirk and Khan were going to space jump from the _Enterprise _to the _Vengeance _to stop Admiral Marcus.

"Are you ready?" Came Kirk's voice over the comm, probably talking to the Augment.

"Are you?" Was the baritone reply.

"Launching activation sequence in 3…2…1." Spock relayed. He pressed the button on the arm of the Captain's chair, and instantly two small blips appeared on the screen at the front of the bridge.

Molly stood awkwardly by the door, unsure of what to do. She hadn't been on the ship for all of a day, and they were on the verge of destruction. The human figured she wouldn't be of any use on the bridge, so she made her way back to the medical bay.

Thankfully, there were some victims of the earlier strikes that required care, so Molly lent a hand in administering tanks to those suffering from vacuum and oxygen deprivation, and injecting anesthetic into those hit by shrapnel.

-ooo-

After about half an hour, Molly sighed and leaned against a desk. All the patients had been cared for, and were either sleeping, or chatting with the medics.

The door hissed open, and Bones entered. Molly only caught some of what he was saying to himself.

"That sneaky son of a—"

He broke off as he noted the glances thrown his way.

"Nurse Chapel," He called. "Get a bed ready. We're going to have company."

"Who?" Asked the nurse as she cleared the supplies off an empty bed and smoothed the sheets.

"The Captain and the others." Bones replied. "They're going to be in big trouble, I can smell it."

Molly knew that Kirk was on the other ship, with Khan. Against all logical reasoning, she wanted to help. She had trained to use a blaster, and could use basic self-defense maneuvers.

The human turned and raced from the medical bay, ignoring Bones' questioning shout.

Molly made it to the transport room, grabbing a blaster from the control panel.

"Beam me to the _Vengeance!" _She ordered. The red-shirted crew member stared at her.

"Beam you over there? B-but that enemy territory! Marcus is there, and Khan!"

"Do it, sir." Molly growled. He reluctantly clicked in the coordinated, and Molly watched in satisfaction as light swirled around her, dissolving her molecules in a flash.

Then she was in a different place, stumbling to keep her balance. She took in the scene at a glance—probably the bridge of the _Vengeance, _Kirk and Scotty on the floor, and Khan with the head of Marcus encased in his powerful hands.

"You should have let me sleep!" The Augment snarled savagely.

"No!" Molly shouted. She charged forwards, barreling into Khan's side and knocking him off balance. The Augment was swift, however. He seized the front of Molly's shirt, thrusting her downwards. The human pulled her knees up to her chin, but not in time to keep Khan's knee from slamming into her gut, knocking the wind from her as she hit the floor.

Molly held the blaster lengthways, her elbows braced on the floor being the only defense between the Augment's teeth and her face.

"I'm not letting you hurt one more soul!" She gasped out. Khan's lips twisted upwards in a smile.

"Oh, you're not letting me?" He purred in a sneer. "Oh, what a pity to waste such a strong, brave, and…beautiful human."

Molly tensed, digging her knees harder into his chest. His hand had closed over hers on the blaster, pushing downwards with the same effort she was pushing up, so hard that the weapon trembled.

"No, Molly!" Kirk shouted from somewhere nearby.

"Oh, you know this foolish human?" Khan growled.

"He's my Captain," Molly managed through a straining voice. "I'll do anything for him!"

"Well your Captain can teach you one last lesson about Augment strength," Khan said, leaning down until his face was an inch from Molly's. "…By letting you watch him _die!"_

Molly yelled in rage, jerking the blaster sideways and firing blindly. She missed Khan completely, the bolt sparking harmlessly off the ceiling, but it was enough to make Khan rear back in surprise.

In the same instant, Kirk cannoned into the Augment, sending them both rolling off the human.

"Molly, get out of here!" Jim shouted, just before Khan's fist cracked across his jaw. Molly scrambled to her feet, pure terror clouding her thoughts, and ran from the bridge.

Kirk managed to kick Khan off himself, and seized a blaster. He aimed at the Augment and fired, the blue stun bolt hitting him square in the chest. Khan collapsed, spark out, and Kirk ran to the comm.

"Spock, get us out of here!"

"Aye, sir." Came the reply. "Mr. Sulu, set coordinates."

Light swirled around Scotty and Kirk as they hauled a gasping Carol to her feet, and vanished in a flash.

"Did you get Molly?" Kirk demanded as the two dragged Carol between them to the bridge exit.

"You, Mr. Scott, and Carol Marcus were the only beings to beam aboard the _Vengeance._" Spock replied. "I do not see how Miss Hooper—"

"Well, she's over there!" Kirk called over his shoulder. "With Marcus and Khan! So get her off!"

"Sensors detect multiple moving life forms," Sulu relayed. "I can't tell which one is Molly. If we beam one of them, we risk Marcus or Khan."

"Captain, may I remind you that we still possess Khan's crew." Spock said, following Kirk. "If Khan happens to find Miss Hooper, by all logical reasons, he will use her as a ransom, and she will therefore remain alive."

Kirk growled in frustration as he readjusted his hold on Carol.

"You're probably right," He said. "Now comes the waiting game."

-ooo-

Molly crouched in a storage room behind some crates, breathing heavily. The cool metal was a blessed relief to her now sweat-damp back. She had run as fast and as long as her legs would carry her, seeking somewhere to hide. At one point, she had found herself back on the bridge, having run in a complete circle. She had glimpsed Khan as he finished off the rest of Marcus's crew, and for one horrible second, the Augment had fixed her in his gaze before she had turned tail and fled once more.

The human put a hand to her racing heart, trying to steady it. She wondered how she would get back to the _Enterprise. _Although she had been on board for less than two days, she had become close to the crew and saw them as family—even Spock, much as he unnerved her.

Then all thoughts of rescue were replaced by cold reality as she heard faint footsteps. Her formally racing heart had halted completely, as she peered around the edge of the crates.

Khan was standing in the doorway of the storage room, looking all around, nostrils flaring.

There was no way he could find her by her scent, Molly thought, ducking behind the crate once more. Even Augment senses weren't that good.

After a few moments, the human chanced a glance out again. The room was empty. Molly's shoulders sagged with relief. He had gone. Perhaps now she could get back to the bridge—assuming she could find it—and call for help.

Molly turned to crawl back through the maze of crates, and found herself staring into a pair of crystalline eyes, glowing faintly in the dim light.

Before she could even scream, the Augment's powerful hand closed on the side of her neck, cutting off the blood flow to her brain in that ancient maneuver used by Vulcans. The loss of oxygen to her brain was so swift and sudden that her nerves shut down instantly, and Molly fell into darkness with her ears ringing.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly came to her senses slowly, her head throbbing. She instantly sat up, looking all around for Khan. She was back on the now empty bridge of the _Vengeance, _curled in the Captain's chair.

The human got to her feet, stumbling slightly as her leg had fallen asleep under her weight. She made her way to the viewport, and stared out at the blue expanse of Earth's upper atmosphere. The ship didn't seem to be moving, but there was no sign of the _Enterprise. _Several other smaller, cargo ships zipped through the blue, and Molly wished she were on one of them.

She heard light footsteps behind her and tensed, her hands gripping the metal sill so hard that her knuckles turned white.

A strong hand rested on her shoulder, and Molly's heart just about leaped out of her throat and onto the floor in pure fear.

"When will you send me back?" She choked, instantly realizing what a stupid question that was.

"Why would I want to do that?" Came the Augment's rumbling baritone.

"Because I'm your enemy." Molly replied. "My friends have your crew, and—"

Khan's grip tightened on her shoulder, spinning her around to face him. His blue eyes were wild.

"My crew is dead, Molly Hooper." He growled. "Your so-called friends detonated the torpedoes that contained them as soon as they beamed their Captain back."

"What?!" Molly exclaimed. "Spock wouldn't do that! He—"

"_Do not _speak his name!" Khan barked, his teeth bared. "I have nothing and no one now! I am going to hunt down that Vulcan, and make him wish he had never been born! I am an Augment, and I am _death!"_

The Augment's ferocity was scaring Molly so badly that she could barely stand, but she knew she had to do something before he threw her out the airlock.

The human took a swift, calming breath, and covered Khan's hand on her shoulder with hers.

"Spock would not end seventy-two lives needlessly." She said, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "He took your crew out of the torpedoes, and detonated the empty weapons. Your crew are safe, though no doubt they will be under the highest security in a Starfleet bunker by now."

This news actually caused Khan to lose the power of speech. He let go of her and stepped back, blue eyes frozen with shock. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it fall in his face. Then he seemed to remember her, and his expression became a mask again, though Molly could tell he was furious.

"I must retrieve my crew." He stated. "The sedated bodies of Marcus's crew will make…adequate Augments. I have friends on Earth who can help me."

He seized Molly's arm, and dragged her from the bridge.

"Why do I have to come?" Molly protested, trotting to keep up with Khan's brisk pace.

"Oh, I should certainly leave a nosy little human alone on my ship." Khan replied. There's that sass again, Molly thought.

The two reached the transport room, and Khan's grip didn't loosen on her arm as he typed in coordinates, and light swirled around them.

Then they were in downtown London. Molly felt a sense of happiness at her old home, though it was swiftly quelled as Khan's grip shifted to her hand to look casual, and he started off again.

They walked for several blocks, before Khan paused to ask for directions.

"Excuse me," He said to a cabbie with a completely uncharacteristic smile, "I'm looking for the Tower of London. Do you know—"

Molly took her chance then, as she saw a familiar old stone building standing as an oddball about three blocks away. She swiftly jerked Khan's hand so that he turned towards her, then brought her knee up and drove it into his groin. His grip loosened instinctively as he doubled over, hissing in pain, and Molly turned and sprinted towards the stone building.

She made it almost a full block before she glanced back and saw Khan in pursuit, crystalline eyes alight with fury. The human dodged pedestrians as she raced across the intersection, narrowing missing a cab.

"Watch it, love!" The driver shouted, though Molly was already across. She knew she must look ridiculous—a full-grown woman in a men's Starfleet uniform running down the street, but at the moment she was preoccupied with reaching the stone building, and friends.

She chanced a glance back and saw Khan less than two hundred feet behind her. Her breath sobbed in her throat as she crossed the last street, passing a sign that read _Royal Hospital of_ _Saint Bartholomew._

Molly burst in the door, and ran for the stairs, deciding the lift would be too slow. As she cleared the first floor and sprinted up the stairs to the third, she heard the glass door shatter below her. Obviously Khan didn't bother with using the handle. Molly ran harder.

Finally, she reached the third floor and raced down the hall, skidding around the corner and slamming into a familiar face.

"Molly, dear!" The man exclaimed, seizing her shoulders to keep her steady. His smile lasted only a second before he saw the look of panic and exhaustion on her face. "Molly, what's wrong?"

"I—It's—" Molly gasped, trying to catch her breath. Before she could say anything, the Augment rounded the corner, and froze.

"Molly," He rasped, out of breath, though not half as bad as the human. Molly's friend looked at Khan in confusion.

"Molly, who's this?" He asked.

"Molly, step away from that man." Khan ordered, his voice a low growl.

"Why should I?" The human demanded. "He's my friend, and you're not!"

"He is not your friend!" Khan snarled. "He is your enemy, and you would do well to _step away from him."_

"How can you say that?!" Molly demanded, glaring at him. "You don't even know his name!"

"Oh, I know his name." Khan said. "Jim Moriarty."

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! Still debating Jim's role in the story-I'm open to ideas, for anyone who might have one :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_"__Oh, I know his name." Khan said. "Jim Moriarty."_

"Molly, stay behind me." Jim murmured. Then to Khan, "I don't know who you are, but stay away from Molly."

Khan's eyes flashed with irritation. "Molly, he is a criminal mastermind! You will die if you stay with him. Come with me."

"Oh, so I'm less likely to die if I go with you?" Molly spat. "Fat chance."

"Molly…" Khan's voice made it clear that he was struggling not to go ballistic on the both of them. "Step away from him. You don't know how many people he's killed; he—"

"How many people _he's_ killed?!" Molly burst out. "After you killed hundreds of innocent people by detonating a bomb in the archives, and firing on a room of unarmed Starfleet officers? Maybe you should take a look at yourself before going around accusing my friends of crimes they're never committed!"

Khan's patience snapped. He lunged forwards, and Jim managed to catch him briefly, but the Augment's knee slammed into his gut, and his fist connected with the human's jaw, knocking him spark out.

Molly's heartrate soared as Khan fixed her in his stormy blue gaze. Then he reached out, and Molly scrambled backwards away from him, but he seized her wrist and spun her around, crushing her back to his chest, completely ignoring her struggles. Molly tried to jab him in the ribs, but the angle was bad so her elbows just slid harmlessly over the fabric of his black shirt. Then she felt his hand closing on the base of her neck, applying tremendous pressure, and the world went black.

The human swam slowly up through the dark for the second time that day. She blinked blearily, inwardly cursing Khan's incredible strength. She appeared to be in the med bay of the _Vengeance—_she was lying in a small bed with plain white sheets. The human sat up, noting that her shoes had been removed, but a quick glance to the floor confirmed their location. Her stomach complained loudly, and she winced. It had to have been at least a full Earth day since she had last had a decent meal.

Molly swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up quickly, but had to sit back down almost immediately as dizziness rushed in. After a few moments, she tried again, successfully this time, and made it to the door. Not really expecting it to be unlocked, she punched the button anyway, and was pleasantly surprised when it hissed smoothly open.

The human proceeded down the rather dimly lit hall, flinching at every small noise of the ship, then cursing herself as being paranoid. When Khan was around, she could usually tell just by his aura of power. Nothing she could do—well, except for planting her knee in his groin—had seemed to bother him that much. It was like he held some private amusement for watching her react to him.

Molly paused as she passed a window, and stared out at the blue of Earth's stratosphere, fluffy clouds passing serenely far below. She leaned on the sill, and wondered how in blazes she had gotten into this situation. Had she really wanted to help her crewmates, whom she had known for less than a day? Well yes, obviously, but had that been all? She had empathized with a highly-dangerous criminal, and apparently become the object of his attention because of that. A small part of her was flattered that such a fierce and unloving creature might have taken a liking to her—then again, she didn't know for sure that Khan actually had anything for her. The only things she had been able to gather about him were his incredible strength, and ability to knock people out in seconds. And unfortunately, she was speaking from experience.

Firm footsteps sounded, and a massive hand covered Molly's resting on the sill. The human tensed and tried to pull her hand away, but the Augment's grip tightened until she gave up, then relaxed. Molly was slightly surprised at how gentle his touch was.

"Have you alerted the _Enterprise _yet?" She inquired, "Demanded a ransom?"

"No." Came the baritone reply, making the hairs stand up on Molly's neck.

"Why not?" The human asked, frowning. The sooner she got off this piece of junk and away from Khan, the better.

"Because the sooner things are sorted out with my crew," Khan rumbled, "The less time I have with you."

Molly raised an eyebrow, turning to look sideways at the Augment. Had she heard him right?

"My crew are safe for now, Molly Hooper." Khan said, the pad of his thumb massaging absent patterns on the back of Molly's hand. "Starfleet does not dare do anything to them. They know what I am capable of, and are frightened to invoke my wrath."

"I don't blame them." Molly grumbled. Khan exhaled through his nostrils, like the barest hint of a chuckle.

Molly's stomach complained loudly again, and the human winced, remembering how hungry she was. Khan frowned, like he felt bad for not thinking of that earlier. His fingers interlaced with hers, and he guided her away from the window.

"I…apologize for not remembering your human needs earlier." He murmured. Molly got the distinct impression that he had never apologized for anything in his life, as he led her down the hall.

James T. Kirk paced restlessly in his apartment. Spock and Bones had insisted that he get some rest while the _Enterprise _was being repaired, but Kirk refused to be put at ease. The thought of the newest member of his crew being out there somewhere with that—that _monster, _was driving him mad. If he allowed his crew to be put into such peril less than a day after their assignment, what did that say about his reputation? He didn't bother trying to explain to Starfleet that it had been a setup by Marcus—it was his word against the far more experienced Admiral, and at the moment, said Admiral was either dead or as good as.

The human flopped down in a chair, pulling out a dark flask. He needed rest, and he wasn't going to get any like this.

Kirk turned on the television and flipped through channels. He paused briefly on a station that had a wild-looking man with what looked like a flashlight of sorts battling some Klingons. A tall, blue police box like those used well over two-hundred years ago sat nearby. Kirk dismissed it and moved on.

The human alternately swigged his drink and flipped through channels, but even as his mind grew clouded through alcohol, thoughts of Molly still invaded. The woman he had hoped to add to his brothers and sisters on the _Enterprise _would probably never trust him again after this.

Kirk got so worked up that he finally growled and flung the flask hard at the door. Just then the door hissed open and Spock caught the flask without even glancing at it as he addressed the Captain.

"Captain, we have located a man who has seen Miss Hooper within—"

"What? Where is he?" Kirk fairly shouted, sobering up immediately. He leaped to his feet as Spock continued.

"He is currently employed at the Royal Hospital of Saint Bartholomew's, where Miss Hooper used to work. He was apparently a good friend of hers."

Kirk ran to the sink and dashed water on his face in an effort to clear the alcohol from his system and look somewhat presentable, then ran after Spock.

-ooo-

Kirk shook hands with Jim Moriarty, as the man's dark eyes scanned the Captain of the _Enterprise._

"Jim Moriarty," He beamed at Kirk. "Hi!"

"James Kirk," Kirk replied. "Molly's superior officer. I understand you saw her yesterday?"

"Yes," Jim nodded. "She ran into me quite literally at about two in the afternoon yesterday. She was being followed by this rather nasty-looking bloke dressed all in black. Awful liar, he was, accusing me of being a criminal and all sorts of rubbish. He must think Molly and I aren't terribly close."

"I'm assuming Khan—the fellow in black—attacked you?" Kirk asked. Jim nodded soberly.

"Oh, yes, I didn't stand a chance. Kicked me in the gut and left a good bruise on my jaw, stunned me for a good while, he did. When I came to, Molly was gone. That was probably the most frustrating moment of my life. She's in big trouble, wherever she is."

Kirk mentally kicked himself for the millionth time for not being able to stop the might of the Augment.

"Thank you, Jim." Kirk said. "We'll be sure to let you know the moment we have Molly back safe with us."

Jim's sober face broke into a smile, and Kirk couldn't help how genuinely concerned he was for Molly.

"Thank you very much Captain Kirk," Jim said, shaking Kirk's hand heartily. His dark eyes seemed to have the same effect as Spock's—calculating, and highly intelligent. And they gave Kirk the chills.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, Khan might be a little OOC in this chapter, but hey, we all have things we do when no one's around. I figured Khan must have that, too :)**

Despite Molly's extreme dislike of Khan, she didn't argue when he offered her food. The human downed two chicken sandwiches and some chips, as well as a cup of soda before coming up for air. Khan gazed out the window as she ate, fingertips meeting at his lips in deep thought.

Molly sat back, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin, feeling much better.

"Thank you for the food, I suppose." She told Khan stiffly. She almost regretted saying anything as the Augment locked her in his icy, calculating gaze.

"You are very welcome." He replied. "Now, tell me about yourself. And how you come to know Jim Moriarty."

Molly raised an eyebrow as she sipped her drink. She didn't know why she had to tell him a bloody thing, but he gave her a look that practically screamed, _tell me. _The human sighed and began.

"When I started working at Saint Bart's, I didn't really know what to expect. I had just gotten out of grad school, so it was just me and my cat, Toby, in a little flat. My first day, Jim was the only one who talked to me. I guess no one really wants to be friends with someone who slices open dead bodies on a slab all day."

Molly smiled ruefully. "Jim and I were never really serious—just friends, chatting between shifts, having lunch together. Then I was recommended to join the crew of the USS _Enterprise, _but I didn't even get to work there for a day before you came along."

The human glared at Khan, but the Augment's gaze was hard as steel.

"It is good that you were never serious with him." He told her. "You would probably have ended up dead sooner or later."

Molly huffed in exasperation. "You still think Jim's a criminal mastermind?"

"I do not _think, _Molly Hooper." Khan growled. "I _know. _Why would I lie?_" _

"Why wouldn't you?" Molly shot back. "If you care so much about me, why am I sitting here on your ship, a prisoner, with you just waiting for Stockholm syndrome to kick in? Sorry mate, but there is no way that I will ever come within a mile of believing a word you say."

Molly was about to say more, but halted. Khan's upper lip had curled back to reveal his teeth, rather like an animal whose patience has been worn extremely thin. Then the Augment's marble-like teeth vanished again behind his lip, and he stood.

"I believe it is time I showed you that I am indeed telling the truth."

-ooo-

It was but the work of a moment for Khan to rifle through the _Vengeance's _data banks and find what he needed. The Augment pulled up what looked to be security camera footage.

"Jewel House, Tower of London." Khan informed the human. "Security footage from about two years ago."

Molly watched as the mute feed began rolling. In the center of the not-terribly-large room was a glass case, with a display of magnificent jewels. Tourists admired the rare stones, and snapped pictures. Molly saw a man in a Union Jack baseball cap enter, holding a handheld mobile device. She realized with a start that it was Moriarty himself.

Just then, alarms began blaring. Tourists screamed and rushed for the exits, completely ignoring Jim, who stood oblivious. A security guard came up behind him, and appeared to be ordering Moriarty to leave, but Jim just turned and sprayed something into the man's face. The guard crumpled, as Jim discarded his cap and ran his fingers through his hair. He tapped the screen of his handheld several more times, looking almost bored. Then he pulled a marker from his pocket, and began writing on the glass in huge, backward letters, that, once completed, read _GET SHERLOCK, _with a smiley-face in the middle of the _O._

"Who's Sherlock?" Molly wondered. Khan didn't answer. Typical, Molly thought in annoyance.

Moriarty spit out his chewing gum, and stuck it on the glass. Then he pulled what looked like a diamond from his pocket, and placed it with the point against the glass in the center of the gum wad. He then proceeded to shrug off his jacket and toss it aside, flinging his arms in the air as though preparing for a dance.

Molly watched, stunned, as Moriarty pulled on a pair of gloves, and retrieved a fire extinguisher from the corner. He stepped back and forth as he approached the glass, holding the canister as though performing a waltz. When he got close enough, he swung the fire extinguisher and sent it smashing into the glass. Cracks crisscrossed the wall, then the entire thing shattered as Moriarty dealt it several more blows.

Khan paused the feed, and swiveled his chair to look up at her, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Is that proof enough for you, Molly?"

Molly couldn't answer. Part of her wanted to believe that Khan was lying, and it was all a trick, but a larger part of her knew better. Jim Moriarty, the man she had considered starting a family with, was a master criminal, clever and powerful enough to steal the Crown Jewels—the most valued treasures in all of England.

"Molly?" Khan asked, standing. His face was a mask, the only crack being his eyes. They were full of emotion and though Molly couldn't identify which, he looked as though he were genuinely trying to care about her.

"No." She growled, stepping back away from the Augment. "You're lying. Jim would never do something like that. He—he wouldn't—"

She lost control of her voice as her eyes began to burn. She continued to back up, but disoriented, tripped over her own feet and would have hit her head on the floor, had she not been snatched at the last second by Khan. The Augment held her close as the human's tears overflowed, running down her cheeks.

The tiny part of Molly's brain that wasn't engulfed in numbness wondered how she could have ever, in a thousand years, found herself clinging to the shirt of a mass murderer for support. But most of her mind was simply in shock. She allowed her forehead to fall upon Khan's chest, feeling his powerful hands rubbing soothing circles on her back as he shushed her quietly.

"What now?" She managed, not really caring if the Augment answered or not.

"You are emotionally compromised," Khan told her, sounding not unlike a certain Vulcan Molly knew. "It will be good for you to rest. My sources tell me that Moriarty has joined in the efforts of your friends to find you. That does not bode well for your friends, and as much as like I dislike them, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"I read that quote came from an Arab prince who was betrayed and murdered by his own people," Molly said, managing a small smile. Khan exhaled in the barest element of a chuckle, as he took the human's small hand in his own huge one, and led her from the memory banks.

Back in the med bay, Khan injected a mild sedative into the human to help calm her down as she lay down numbly on the bed. The Augment brushed a few stray wisps of brown hair from her face as Molly's eyelids began to droop. He leaned down and brushed his lips lightly across her temple, before retreating silently.

Khan made his way to the Captain's quarters, and rummaged in his small bag of possessions. It wasn't much—a change of clothes, and a black case. The Augment pulled out the case and opened it, revealing an ancient, wooden stringed instrument. Khan used the edge of his shirt to wipe the dust off the strings, and cleaned the cobwebs from the bow. Then he lifted the instrument to his shoulder, and touched the bow to the strings.

A few clear notes sounded, as Khan readjusted to the feel. He had not played the violin since his stay above a shop in London, just after the Eugenics War almost three hundred years ago. The eerie melody floated through the ship, and a moment later, the Augment's baritone joined it.

_"__The pines were roaring, on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light…"_

**A/N: See what I was talking about, OOC? Well, whatever. I found these two awesome covers of the Song of the Lonely Mountain on YouTube (str8voices, and Johnathan Young, I believe) and I couldn't resist adding some of that in, just for a bit of extra crossover. Until next time, live long and prosper! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So anyone who reads my stories pretty much knows I have a thing for crossovers. Like this one, for instance, Star Trek/Sherlock. But the thing is, most people who watch Sherlock also watch another particular show by Steven Moffat. They're just so easy to cross over, I just can't resist, even though this chapter is a bit short. Anyway, enjoy!**

"I trust you can board Mr. Singh's ship?" Moriarty asked. He sat with fingers laced over his stomach, eyes closed. He sensed rather than saw his visitor nod.

"Good." Jim said. "You will be able to knock out the ship's power, preventing escape, correct?"

Another nod.

"Wonderful. I would prefer the human alive, if possible. She is...quite special to me. Leave dear Khan, if you would. He and I must continue the great game."

The visitor stood quietly, the only noise being the slight rustle of something that was not clothing.

"That is all," Moriarty said. "Off you pop now."

The figure headed out the door, but paused at a call from Moriarty.

"Oh, and one more thing," Jim smiled. "Be sure to wear gloves."

-ooo-

Several hours later, Khan sat in the Captain's chair, eyes closed. The human would sleep for approximately three hours, in accordance with the strength of the sedative. The Augment allowed himself to sink into a state of almost unconsciousness, as he entered his mind palace. Moriarty would no doubt be sending agents of his own after them, and though the Augment had cloaked the _Vengeance _against the best of Starfleet's tracking devices, he deduced that it would not stop the Napoleon of crime.

The lights on the bridge flickered, and the hum of the ship faded significantly, as the main power source became unstable. The Augment's eyes snapped open, pupils contracting as every sense came on high alert.

The lights flickered again and went out completely, leaving the only source of light being the sun from the windows. Khan leaped upright, and ran to the bridge door. It remained closed, the motion sensors out. The ship's antigravity engines were impossible to shut off completely, so they were in no danger as far as staying in the air, but if none of the doors would work…that was a serious problem.

The Augment took two steps back, and sent his booted foot smashing into the door's controls. They sparked and hissed, and the door slid open. Khan ran down the dim hall towards the med bay, knowing that this had to be the work of Moriarty.

A growling noise sounded behind him. Khan froze for a second, and that second was his error. Something slammed into him from behind, knocking him to the floor. The Augment shut his eyes, knowing what the enemy was now, and knowing that he could outmatch in terms of combat, if he was careful.

Something clouted him across the jaw, disorienting Khan as he managed to scramble upright. He lashed out blindly, striking something soft and furry. No, not fur, _feathers. _Instantaneously, said feathered thing slammed into the side of Khan's head, so strongly that it was as though someone had swung a baseball bat at the Augment. He stumbled, but as he fell, he managed to kick out with one foot, knocking the thing's feet from under it. It fell and landed hard on Khan's legs, letting out an ear-splitting shriek that left the Augment's ears ringing. Khan kicked it off him and leaped to his feet, stumbling and slamming into the side of the corridor before turning and racing towards the med bay. He opened his eyes once he wasn't facing the thing. He had to get Molly, and hide. Now.

He rounded a corner and slammed straight into Molly, who was just padding drowsily from the medical bay. The human yelped and nearly fell, but the Augment.

"Khan! What are you—" She began, but the Augment shushed her swiftly, pulling her back the way they had come.

"We need to hide! Now!" He hissed, hauling her back into the medical bay and pushing her into a closet full of spare uniforms on hangers. Khan cursed the door for being manual, and therefore its barrier easily compromised, but the Augment locked it securely and backed into the clothes with Molly.

"Khan, what's happening?" Molly demanded, trying to stay as far away from the Augment as possible in the confined space. For a moment, there was only the sound of two hearts thundering in the darkness, and labored breathing. Then Khan spoke.

"There is a Weeping Angel aboard this ship."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Holy cow, this story is hard to write for. No worries, though-I've got some semblance of what I'm going to do next :D Next chapter will probably have moar Kirk and the crew still looking for Molly. Perhaps a Spock/Uhura moment? :D Anyway, enjoy!**

_"__There is a Weeping Angel aboard this ship."_

"What's a Weeping Angel?" Molly asked, pushing several hangers of clothing between herself and the Augment. "And why do we need to hide from it?"

Khan listened for noise outside for a moment before answering.

"It's an alien from the dawn of time." He told her. "When you're looking at it, it's just a statue. But it isn't a statue. The instant you are not observing it, it comes to life. That's how they protect themselves."

"A statue that comes to life when you're not looking at it?" Molly frowned. "That's rubbish. All you'd have to do is keep looking at it."

"You don't understand," Khan growled. "These things can move at almost warp speed. You can't even blink when one is near you, or it will get you."

"A statue that isn't a statue that moves at warp speed?" Molly asked incredulously. "Now you're just making things up. You just told me this to scare me, didn't you? This is just one of your—"

Khan's keen ears detected a growling noise outside. Molly obviously hadn't heard it, as she continued fussing about what a trickster he was. The Augment pushed past the clothing and clamped his hand over her mouth, smothering her words as he wedged Molly into the corner.

"Hush!" He hissed, ignoring the human's muffled protests. "It's right outside!"

Molly must have detected the fear in his voice, for she ceased struggling and stood still, trying to breathe lightly in the increasingly stuffy closet.

After what seemed an age, Khan heard silence outside. He eased back and pressed his ear to the door, allowing Molly a relief from his smothering body heat.

"Safe," He murmured. "But be careful."

He opened the door a crack and peered out. The bay was empty. The Augment opened the door fully, inhaling the anesthetic-scented air of the medical bay. Nothing.

"There's nothing here," He told Molly. "But we need to get off this ship. Unless I can think of a way to destroy that thing, we'll never be safe on here."

Molly pushed her way between the hanging uniforms, taking a deep breath of fresh air as Khan rummaged in the drawers.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. Khan made a small noise of satisfaction as he pulled out a hand mirror.

"Extra protection." He told her. "The Angel freezes out of existence whenever it is observed by anything. That includes itself. If we come across it on the way to the shuttles, we can keep it looking at itself long enough for us to get a safe distance away."

Molly was still puzzled by the entire concept of the things, but she followed Khan from the medical bay. The Augment checked every corridor before he allowed her to turn a corner, crystalline eyes alert.

At first, Molly had been impressed by the sheer enormity of the _Vengeance, _but now she cursed it for being so huge and taking so long to get down to the shuttle bay.

After almost twenty minutes of winding through corridors, Khan relaxed visibly.

"Almost there." He told her. "Only a few more—"

Distracted, he had allowed Molly to round the corner without checking it. The human screamed as cold hands closed around her throat, coming face to face with a snarling stone statue, massive wings spread wide.

"Molly!" Khan barked, not losing a moment. "Close your eyes! NOW!"

The human, panic-stricken at having the breath choked from her, instinctively did as she was told. She squeezed her eyes shut. She could only assume that Khan did likewise, as the hands on her throat became warm and soft like flesh. Almost instantly, one of the hands moved up to seized her chin, preparing to jerk her head savagely to the side and likely snap her neck.

"KHAN!" She cried in pure terror. She heard the Augment moving, and the hands were yanked from her. The human could hear Khan growling with exertion, then heard a sickening _CRUNCH. _

"You can open your eyes now, Molly," The Augment said, placing a surprisingly gentle hand on her arm. Molly did so, and was shocked to see the Angel—once again in statue form, only lying on the floor. The thing that made the bile rise in her throat was its head. It had been caved in by tremendous strength, the only thing remaining being a pile of stone fragments.

"Did—did—did you do that?" Molly squeaked, flinching away from the Augment's touch. He nodded, though he looked a little sad that he had scared her so.

"I am sorry, Molly." He murmured, clasping his hands behind his back and gazing at the remains of the Angel. The human shied away from him slightly, the event reminding her harshly of how much strength and savagery Khan concealed under his marble-like features and crystalline eyes.

"I—it's alright," She lied at last. "Let's just get out of here. I'm sure that thing wasn't the only surprise Moriarty has in store for us."

The human winced inwardly as she spoke the name of Jim as an enemy, whereas a month ago she would have said his name with a smile of fondness. What was happening to her?

The Augment seemed to notice her inward conflict, his glacier-like eyes flickering slightly. He reached out to take her arm, but thought better of it and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Come now Molly," He said. "We're almost to the shuttles."

**A/N: To clear up any confusion, remember when Moriarty told his visitor (the Weeping Angel) to wear gloves? Yeah, that's to keep Mr. Angel (Bob?) from zapping either of them back in time while he strangles them into unconsciousness to drag back to Moriarty. Then again, the Angel in Time of the Doctor didn't zap Clara when it grabbed her...maybe because she was wearing shoes and stockings? Oh wait, she wasn't actually...nevermind. Enough of that-hopefully next chapter will be up on the weekend :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"Come now Molly," He said. "We're almost to the shuttles."

Any lack of hate for the Augment had been swiftly squashed by the event, leaving Molly unwilling to follow him, but her feet seemed to move of their own accord. What scared her though, as the two trod the corridors, was the fact that for a short time, she _had _started to lose some of her dislike of him. Molly had once heard that the last person to realize that they were insane was the insane person themselves. Was that also how Stockholm syndrome worked? The human was now absolutely paranoid of her own thoughts, that any one of them could be the beginnings of sympathy towards the killer whose wing she was now sheltered under.

Finally, they reached the shuttle bay. Khan escorted her to one of the well-used crafts, and ushered her in.

"I have a place we can go," The Augment informed her as he sat in the pilot's seat. "I have friends there who can help me. Perhaps then I can allow Starfleet and your friends on the _Enterprise _to know that you are safe."

"Safe!" Molly repeated incredulously as she settled in the very back of the shuttle, far away from Khan. "I nearly got my neck broken by a living statue today! I'm having doubts about your ability to keep me safe!"

Instantly, the human wished she could reel the words back into her mouth as Khan turned around to fix her in his icy gaze, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"Miss Hooper," He said with mock politeness, "Who is the one who hid you from the Angel?"

Molly stared back at him in silence for a few moments before realizing that he wasn't going to answer his own question. She gritted her teeth and growled out,

"You."

"Correct." The Augment replied. "And who is the one who destroyed the Angel, thereby preventing the breaking of your neck?"

"I get it, I get it!" Molly snapped. "But I think that being aboard the same ship, all alone, with a bloody psychopath can hardly qualify as safe!"

"High functioning sociopath," The Augment corrected her. "With your scent."

He bared his teeth in a grin at her, eyes narrowing to crystalline slits, before spinning around to face the front. After a few moments of pressing buttons, the shuttle lurched as it lifted from the floor and soared from the hanger. Molly wondered for the millionth time how she had gotten herself into this mess.

-ooo-

After about fifteen minutes, Molly peered out the window and saw the skyscrapers of London piercing the blue, the noonday sun flashing off the sleek silver structures. Molly wondered where the Augment could possibly be taking her—an underground bunker beneath the Thames, a hidden sector of the Tower of London?

The human could only ponder this as Khan parked the shuttle, and escorted her out. Molly looked around, trying to figure out where they were. Somewhere in Bloomsbury, definitely, but where exactly?

Molly had to almost trot to keep up with Khan's brisk pace. She glanced at the street sign as they turned onto a well-developed avenue—_Baker Street._

Molly had never seen the name before, so she dismissed it. Finally, the Augment stopped in front of a rather unimpressive-looking flat. The number on the door read _221B. _

Khan rapped the knocker against the wood several times, and waited. Molly scowled as his fingers interlaced with hers.

Finally, the door opened, and they were greeted by an elderly woman with short, rather mussed dishwater-blonde hair. Molly was thinking that this was just a random person, until she exclaimed,

"Khan, good to see you!"

"Mrs. Hudson," The Augment smiled back, stepping forwards to embrace the woman.

"Mrs. Hudson, this is my…" Khan paused, considering his choice of words. "…associate," He finally decided, "Molly Hooper."

"Uh, n-nice to meet you," Molly stammered, accepting Mrs. Hudson's handshake.

"From Starfleet, are you?" The woman asked. "Good for you, then! That shows a strong mind. Khan dear, I thought you didn't like Starfleet. And where's the rest of your crew? That fellow you brought last time—what was his name? John? Yes, he was quite—"

"Mrs. Hudson," The Augment interrupted, forcing a smile, "Through an…unfortunate chain of events, Miss Hooper is now under my protection. My crew are safe, don't you worry. May we come in?"

"Oh, how rude of me! Of course you can, dear!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed. She ushered them inside and up the stairs.

"I haven't touched a thing since you left, like you asked," The woman told Khan. "Although you should really give the place a dusting every now and then."

Molly looked around the completely ordinary-looking flat. It had a sofa and coffee table against the wall to her right, and a fireplace to her left. Two windows on the far wall looked out over Baker Street.

"Wait, you live here?" The human asked Khan. He nodded.

"Correct. And, for a time, so shall you."

Molly raised an eyebrow, but wasn't about to protest with Mrs. Hudson around.

"Molly dear, there's another bedroom upstairs, if you'll be needing two," Mrs. Hudson offered.

"Yes, we'll most definitely be needing two." Molly scowled. Khan tilted his head, looking a little disappointed, but he didn't argue.

-ooo-

"Spock, any luck on finding them?"

The Vulcan glanced up from his work as Nyota Uhura entered the lab.

"Unfortunately, no," He told her. "Khan's ship has been heavily shielded, making it impossible to locate. I am, however, looking into what might have brought Khan and Miss Hooper to London."

Uhura leaned over his shoulder, studying the readings.

"'Royal Hospital of Saint Bartholomew,'" She read. "That's where Molly used to work, right? Have you checked out her old house?"

"Yes," The Vulcan replied. "There are no records of anyone entering or exiting the dwelling since Miss Hooper's departure to join Starfleet."

Nyota sighed. "Do you think we'll ever find her, Spock?"

He turned to fix her in his dark gaze. "No one can remain hidden forever. You must recall that Khan's most logical route would be to use Miss Hooper as a ransom for his crew."

"Yes, but how long will that ransom take in coming?" Uhura replied. "That Augment isn't stupid—chances are, he knows that his crew are in the highest-security bunker Starfleet owns. While he may not be able to get to them, by all means, they are safe."

"Yes, but I believe, in accordance with the traditional method of ransom, he will exchange Molly, alive, for his crew, also alive."

"Alive doesn't necessarily mean unharmed," Nyota reminded him. "The longer he takes in sending that ransom, the longer Molly has to deal with him."

Spock blinked slowly, before turning back to his readings.

"We will discover a way, Nyota."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this chapter is basically me just mucking about trying to figure out what to do next. Also, there's a Danny Boyle's ****_Frankenstein_**** reference in here because...I want to see that play SO BAD.**

That evening, Mrs. Hudson showed Molly to the upstairs bedroom. The landlady set her armful of necessities on the small bedside table, then closed the door.

"Now be honest dear," She told Molly, "Are you really a friend of Khan's? I've been watching the way you two interact throughout the afternoon, and something doesn't seem quite right. You can tell me dear, I won't get upset."

Molly studied the elderly woman for a few moments, debating whether or not to tell the truth. Finally, she sighed and decided to trust Mrs. Hudson.

"I'm actually more of Khan's bargaining chip." She admitted. "As long as I'm alive, he has a chance of getting his crew back. But he seems to be delaying contacting Starfleet for some perverted interest of his."

The human half-expected Mrs. Hudson to get angry despite her assurance, but the woman just pursed her lips and looked concerned.

"He hasn't hurt you, has he?" She inquired. "If he has, you can bet I'll give him a tough-lashing he won't soon forget."

That thought managed to elicit a laugh from Molly.

"No, Mrs. Hudson, he hasn't done any major damage outside of scaring the life out of me several times a day."

"If you ask me," The older woman said, smiling like a secondary schoolgirl, "I think he fancies you."

"Fancies may not be the right word for it," Molly decided, "But you're right—Khan's made it pretty clear that he feels something. I suppose I should feel flattered, but he's so terrifying usually that it's sort of hard to think straight."

Mrs. Hudson smiled fondly. "You just give him time, dear. If he really feels something for you, you can bet it will come out sooner or later."

"If I'm still alive by then," Molly murmured under her breath as the landlady headed out the door.

The human sighed and pulled back the curtain to look out over Baker Street. The skyscrapers were glowing in the darkening sky, and pedestrian traffic had slowed significantly. Molly let the curtain fall back, and turned to look through the small pile of items Mrs. Hudson had provided. A pair of sweats, a hairbrush, and a band to pull her hair back. Molly pulled on the soft gray sweats, carefully folding the Starfleet uniform and laying it on the dresser. She sighed, running her fingers along the small emblem that shone silver against the blue fabric. Molly wondered if she would ever see any of the crew members of the _Enterprise _again. Captain Kirk, Uhura, Bones, Molly even longed to see Spock, no matter how much she disliked him.

The human stubbornly blinked the wetness from her eyes, and making sure to lock the door, finally allowed herself to fall into bed. It was but the work of a few minutes for sleep to sooth her frayed nerves in its embrace.

-ooo-

Downstairs, Khan sat with his fingertips to his lips in deep thought. Mrs. Hudson puttered about the kitchen, making tea. The Augment had sunk almost into a state of unconsciousness as he entered his mind palace, storing information and deducing future events and their outcomes, selecting the most favorable and committing them to memory. He accessed the information on the 72 Augments currently in storage, and set to work deducing where Starfleet might have placed them, like so many crates of supplies.

The Augment scowled slightly as he thought of Jim Moriarty, and what his motives could possibly be. He thought of Molly, and her ties to the madman. He had learned long ago that the key to the mystery would often lie in something seemingly insignificant or bizarre. Could she…?

"Khan, dear?"

_Speaking of which…_The Augment exited his mind palace and fixed his crystalline eyes on the landlady as she set the tray of tea on the coffee table. However, one last thought plagued him before he pushed it into the far recesses of his palace. The image of Jim Moriarty, face twisted and eyes narrowed in pure hate.

_"__I will not rest until I DESOLATE YOUR HEART!"_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Apologies for the long wait-Writers block reared its ugly head on this one. Hopefully I can think up more stuff, because I really like this story, and I want to finish it T_T**

The next morning, Molly padded downstairs, smoothing her blue Starfleet shirt and hastily tying her hair in a ponytail. She wondered how close her encounter with death for the day would be. Death and Khan—there couldn't be one without the other.

The human stepped into the flat's den. She warily eyed the form of Khan on the sofa, legs stretched, fingertips to his lips, and eyes closed, but if he noticed her presence in the flat, he didn't react.

Molly went into the kitchen, and was relieved to find Mrs. Hudson already there making breakfast. The landlady glanced up from frying eggs and smiled.

"Sleep well, dear?"

"As well as could be expected," Molly replied, leaning on the counter, still slightly groggy. "You need any help?"

Mrs. Hudson set Molly to work on making tea, as the good smell of cooked eggs and toast filled the dwelling. The human decided that if Khan wasn't so terrifying, she might actually enjoy life in this flat. Of course, she had no idea how long she would be staying. Khan might haul her off somewhere else in three months, or tomorrow.

As if he could react to her very thoughts, Khan sat up from his spot on the sofa. Molly pretended to ignore him as she stirred the tea. The Augment stepped on the coffee table instead of going around it, and approached. Molly could feel his eyes on her, but he moved past her to converse with Mrs. Hudson briefly.

"Oh nonsense, dear," The landlady chided. "You'll not be going anywhere until you're fully rested. Both of you still look as though you've been running for your life."

Khan's eyes flashed briefly, but he just clenched his jaw and said nothing. Molly was amazed that he actually followed Mrs. Hudson's orders. If she had said something like that, he would have either ignored her, or dragged her along anyway.

-ooo-

"Captain, I believe we have located Mrs. Hooper."

Kirk was instantly at Spock's side, scanning the readings.

"What, a little flat in London? It has to be a ruse. Khan wouldn't be stupid enough to—"

"Sir, the dwelling has a history of Augment residence. It appears that one elderly female Augment has resided there continually, being joined on occasion by Khan and various members of his crew. It is a safe house."

Kirk frowned, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm going to get Jim," He said. "He knows that city—I bet he'll have some insight as to whether or not this flat is a candidate. What's the address? 221B Baker Street? Alright, I'll be back in a minute."

He vanished from the lab, leaving Spock alone with his thoughts. The Vulcan disliked Moriarty's involvement in the search—the human gave off a distinct, unsettling aura. Spock wondered what he would find if he were to perform a mind-meld with the man.

Several minutes later, Kirk returned with Moriarty in tow.

"We think we've managed to pinpoint Molly's location," Kirk was saying. "We need to know if you've seen this flat or know about its residents."

Jim studied the screen, his dark eyes taking in the image of 221B Baker Street.

"Yep, I know that flat," He said. "A woman by the name of Mrs. Hudson lives there. Nice lady, she is. You think Khan is there with Molly?"

"Correct," Spock said. "The female whom you call Mrs. Hudson is of Augment descent. She probably escaped the cryosleep that befell Khan and his crew at the end of the Eugenics War."

"And she's been living in London ever since," Moriarty finished, running a hand through his hair. "That's a long time to be living in one place. So if Molly's there, can we go and get her?"

"We can try," Kirk said. "It will be difficult, however. We don't know how Khan will react, nor Mrs. Hudson. Remember, both of them have Augment strength and intelligence. I will send down a patrol, though."

Moriarty's sober face broke into a smile. "Thank you, Captain. I owe you."

As the two left, Jim to order the patrol and Moriarty to personal matters, Spock sat back in his chair and laced his fingers. He could sense the lies that Moriarty was fabricating. It would be impossible to tell without a proper mind meld, but the Vulcan knew that James Moriarty despised Khan far more than he let on. Molly he cared for, but not quite as much as he pretended.

Spock narrowed his eyes, as a new possibility came to him. So far, Moriarty had displayed incredible intelligence to Spock's probing mind, and the way he carried himself denoted physical strength beyond that of even the Vulcan's. Was it possible that James Moriarty was an Augment as well?

_"__A remnant of a time long past," _Khan had said. _"Condemned as criminals."_

Spock had often heard of situations where the actions of a few individuals could lead to a stained reputation for others in that group. Religious extremists from hundreds of years ago had caused much turmoil due to this. Khan was a criminal, yes, but what of the rest of his crew? They were duty-bound to follow his orders. But perhaps Moriarty—like Mrs. Hudson—had become a renegade, and escaped the cryosleep, and the exile into deep space. But he had spent the almost three centuries not living in peace, as Mrs. Hudson had, but planning. Always planning.

There were too many maybe's, Spock decided. He would wait until he gathered more facts, then take the logical route from there.

**A/N: I'm stretching the lifespan of the Augments a bit for the sake of the story-the Memory Alpha said they have twice the normal lifespan of a human, but I should think it would be longer than that with all the other improvements they have, like regenerative blood and all that useful stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I do take suggestions! (Really, I need some right now T_T)**


End file.
